vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One Soundtrack
The soundtrack of the TV series contains quite a lot of songs. Here are the songs from the first season. Season 1 Episode 01 - Pilot *Silversun Pickups - Sort Of *Mat Kearney - Here We Go *The Raconteurs - Consoler of the Lonely *One Republic - Say (All I Need) *Stars - Take Me to the Riot *Katy Perry - Thinking of You *MGMT - Kids *Placebo - Running Up That Hill *White Lies - Death *The All-American Rejects - Back to Me *Bat For Lashes - Siren Song *The Fray - Never Say Never Episode 02 - The Night of the Comet *Metric - Help I’m Alive *Mat Kearney - Closer to Love *The Dead Weather - Hang You from the Heavens *Gossip - Heavy Cross *Neko Case - I’m An Animal *Dragonette - I Get Around *We Were Promised Jetpacks - Conductor *Peaches - Mud *Earlimart - Interloper *Sara Bareilles - Gravity Episode 03 - Friday Night Bites *The Bravery - Slow Poison *Darker My Love - Blue Day *3OH!3 - Starstrukk *The Black Keys - Strange Times *Oh Mercy - Can’t Fight It *Sea Wolf - You’re a Wolf *The Airborne Toxic Event - Papillon *Moby - Temptation (New Order cover) Episode 04-Family Ties *Union of Knives “Opposite Direction” *Santigold “I’m a Lady” *Carolina Liar “I’m Not Over” *Thievery Corporation “Shadows of Ourselves” *VV Brown “Back in Time” *Sofi Bonde “Fallout” *Glass Pear “Wild Place” *Matt Nathanson “All We Are” *The Submarines “Brightest Hour (Morgan Page Remix)” *Viva Voce “Believer” Episode 05-You're Undead to Me *S.O.Stereo “When a Heart Breaks” *Howie Day “Be There” *3OH!3 “Don’t Trust Me” *Gabriella Cilmi “Save the Lies” *Anjulie “Boom” *Mads Langer “Beauty of the Dark” Episode 06-Lost Girls *A Fine Frenzy “Stood Up” *Editors “Weight of the World” *The Temper Trap “Fader” *Anberlin “Enjoy the Silence” (Depeche Mode cover) *Green Day “21 Guns” *Jason Walker “Down” Episode 07-Haunted *Gary Go “Open Arms” *Final Flash “Fading Light” Unavailable for Download *The Sounds “No One Sleeps When I’m Awake” *White Lies “To Lose My Life” *The Longcut “Open Hearts” *The Dodos “Fables” *Bat For Lashes “Sleep Alone” *Sanders Bohlke “The Weight of Us” Episode 08-162 Candles *The Birthday Massacre “Happy Birthday” *Pete Yorn “Thinking Of You” *Tiesto feat. Tegan & Sara “Feel It In My Bones” *Telekinesis “Tokyo” *Mike Sheridan and Mads Langer “Too Close” *Fauxliage “All The World” *The Black Box Revelation “Love In Your Head” *Switchfoot “Yet” Episode 09-History Repeating *Echo & The Bunnymen “Think I Need It Too” *Pablo Sebastian “Lies” *Idlewild “Post Electric” *The Bravery “The Spectator” *Great Northern “Houses” *Barcelona “Come Back When You Can” Episode 10-The Turning Point *Five For Fighting “Chances” *Telekinesis “Coast of Carolina” *The Features “Off Track” *Plumb “Cut” *Tyrone Wells “This is Beautiful” Episode 11-Bloodlines *Florence + The Machine “Cosmic Love” *Editors “An End Has A Start” *The Dandelions “On A Mission” *Black Mustang “Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea” *The Black Hollies “Can’t Stop These Tears (From Falling)” *Hope Sandoval and the Warm Inventions “Trouble” *The Steps “Push” *The Upsidedown “Pepper Spray” *The Stereotypes “The Night Before” *The Dig “Look Inside” *Alex Band “Only One” *Julian Casablancas “Out Of The Blue” *The Bell “Nothing Is Logical” Episode 12-Unpleasantville *We Barbarians “There’s This There’s That” *Systems Officer “Pacer” *The Misfits “This Magic Moment” *Rogue Wave “Everyday” *Jef Scot – Dreams Are For The Lucky Unavailable to download *U.S. Royalty “Keep It Cool (Bo Flex Remix)” *The Misfits “Runaway” *Autovaughn “Everybody” *Jacko Marcellino “Slow Dance” Unavailable to download *The Misfits “Great Balls Of Fire” *The Raveonettes “My Boyfriend’s Back” *St. Leonards “Now That We’ve Grown” *Oranger “Mr. Sandman” Episode 13-Children of the Damned *Kate Earl “When You’re Ready” *Surfer Blood “Floating Vibes” *Elefant “Goodbye” Unavailable to download *Experimental Aircraft “Stellar” Episode 14-Fool Me Once *Oh Mercy “Can’t Fight It” *Earlimart “Before It Gets Better” *The Soft Pack “Answer To Yourself” *Tokyo Police Club “In a Cave” *U.S. Royalty “Every Summer” *The Steps – Out Tonight Unavailable to download *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club “All You Do Is Talk” *Leona Lewis “Run” (Snow Patrol cover) Episode 15-A Few Good Men *Jet “Black Hearts (On Fire)” *The Alternate Routes “Time Is A Runaway” *Sound Team “Your Eyes Are Liars” *Above The Golden State “Real You” *Sweet Thing “Winter Night” *Free Energy “Something In Common” *Sounds Under Radio “Portrait Of A Summer Thief” Episode 16-There Goes the Neighborhood *Keane “Better Than This” *In-Flight Safety “CloudHead” *Tegan & Sara “The Ocean” *Marianas Trench “Cross My Heart” *Download from iTunes. *The Constellations “Perfect Day” *Live performance on YouTube. *In-Flight Safety “Crash / Land” *Erin McCarley “Lovesick Mistake” *Parachute “The Mess I Made” Episode 17-Let The Right One In *“Class Actress “Let Me Take You Out” *The Morning Benders “I Was Wrong” *The Silent League “Resignation Studies” *Purchase on iTunes. *The Black Angels “Young Men Dead” *Lights On “Boy” *Love Grenades “Young Lovers (Sam Sparrow Mix)” *Systems Officer “East” *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club “Conscience Killer” *Sounds Under Radio “All You Wanted” Episode 18-Under Control *Black Mustang “You and I” *The Golden Dogs “Yeah!” *Phoenix “1901" *The Postelles “White Night” *Katy Perry “Use Your Love” *Paramore “Brick By Boring Brick” *The Virgins “Hey Hey Girl” *The Airborne Toxic Event “Does This Mean You’re Moving On?” *The Morning After Girls “To Be Your Loss” Episode 19-Miss Mystic Falls *Faber Drive- “Never Coming Down” *Johann Strauss Jr. “On The Beautiful Blue Danube” *Vitamin String Quartet “Yellow” (The String Quartet Tribute To Coldplay) *Vitamin String Quartet “Clocks” (The String Quartet Tribute To Coldplay) *Luigi Boccherini “Menuet Célèbre” *Within Temptation “All I Need” (Elena and Damon dance scene) Episode 20-Blood Brothers *Timbaland with One Republic “Marchin On (Timbo Version)” *Little Boots “Click” *Robert Skoro “In Line” *Jamie McDonald “I’ll Be Thinking of You” *Aron Wright “Song for the Waiting” *We The Kings “We’ll Be A Dream” Episode 21-Isobel *Vampire Weekend “Giving Up The Gun” *Anya Marina “All The Same To Me” *Neon Trees “Our War” *Sounds Under Radio “Sing” *Cage The Elephant “Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked” *The Cribs “We Share The Same Skies” *Band Of Horses “Laredo” Episode 22-Founder's Day *Ellie Goulding “Every Time You Go” *Sia “You’ve Changed” *Lifehouse “It Is What It Is” *Anberlin “True Faith” (New Order Cover) *Stateless “Bloodstream” (TVD Mix) Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Soundtrack